


Wishful Thinking

by RavenDarkwood



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I guess? I'm not actually sure if that tag applies but I'm putting it just in case, No beta we die like mne, Suicidal Thoughts, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: Are things how they should be? Stan isn't sure.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Wishful Thinking

Stan sat down on the bench with a small groan. His eyes were closed, and when he leaned his head back he could feel the sun on his face. “I’m getting too old for this,” he muttered to no one in particular. He sighed, and just relaxed back into the hard, stone bench. A light breeze blew through, and he could feel it move his long-

Stan sat up, and lifted his hand to take off-

Well nothing. He wasn’t wearing a hat. Of course he wasn’t wearing a hat, his uniform didn’t come with one. Why would he expect one?

He lifted his hand back up to his head, and felt along his curls. He must have forgotten to get a haircut. Happened from time to time, he had his mind on more important things. He moved his hand down the back of his head, to see if he needed to waste money on a haircut or if he could just do it himself, but just kept going. He found a ponytail holder before he found the end of his hair.

He just pulled the entire thing over his shoulder, and he saw a long, curly, white, ponytail on his shoulder. Stan grinned at the sight, and how could he have forgotten? He wanted to grow his hair out. He had always preferred it long, and seeing his childhood curls return with it’s length after the thinning and the- after the thinning had made it lie flatter.

Stan tossed his hair back over his shoulder. He closed his eyes again, ready to just kick back and relax-

But he heard the aimless chatter of tourists behind him. He had a job to do, bill to pay, kids to feed. With practiced showmanship and energy he stood up, spinning around to face the tourists and leaning his weight on-

Nothing.

Stan pitched to the side, almost tripping over himself. Thankfully he managed to correct his movement before he ate the sidewalk, and he waved off concerned onlookers that were walking out of the museum.

“Grunkle Stan!” He looked down the sidewalk to see three figures running at him, one the same build as him, and two much small. Three against one wasn’t very good odds, but if he had to guess the biggest one would be the real threat. But no, he wasn’t a threat at all because that was his brother. That was Ford, who seemed to have foregone his trench coat in the heat. And behind him it was just Mabel and Dipper. They were running _towards_ him because they had just watched him get up and nearly fall over.

“Geez, what’s with me today?” Stan muttered as he took off his name tag. He was on his lunch break anyways, someone else could tell shitty jokes to the tourists and talk them into spending way too long in the gift shop.

They all reached him at about the same time. What the twins had in youthful energy and having forty years on them Ford made up with having long legs and taking many a hike through the woods.

“Grunkle Stan, are you alright?” Mabel cried out.

“I’m fine Pumpkin, I just…” Stain trailed off for a moment, looking down at his hand. “I just stood up too fast.”

Dipper exchanged a look with Ford, and looked back to Stan hesitantly. “You sure Grunkle Stan?”

Stan only scoffed, waving away with his left hand and sliding his nametag into his pocket with the other. “I’m fine, I’m not going to miss lunch because I got clumsy. They’re supposed to meet us here right?”

Ford nodded with a look that Stan recognized as a forced neutrality. “Yes, hopefully we won't have to wait-”

“Yo! Dudes!”

The four of them turned to see Soos, Wendy, and all of her friends (who’s names Stan never bothered to learn) walking towards them.

“How’s it hanging dawgs?” Soos asked once they got closer.

“Hey guys, I hope you don’t mind that I brought my friends,” Wendy said as she jerked her thumb behind her, where the mass of teenagers was.

“The more the merrier,” Ford responded, not sounding very merry.

“I ain’t paying for them,” Stan crossly said as he crossed his arms. 

“Hey girl!” A deep, gruff voice rang out. They twisted around again, and now it was Grenda with her hand raised and Candy behind her. “Hope we’re not late.”

“Right on time!” Mabel announced as she ran over to them.

“Right, now I think that’s everyone…” Ford looked over expectantly at Stan.

Stan frowned, looked around, and shrugged. “I guess so, unless you guys are expecting someone else?”

Ford just nodded, and folded his hands behind his back. “No, that should be it.”

“Well, no reason to stand around waiting then. My lunch isn’t going to last forever,” Stan said gruffly as he started off, all of them walking behind them.

They took up four booths at Greasy’s, and the chatter was loud and energetic and over each other. Dipper and Mabel kept twisting around to talk to their friends, Wendy was sitting sideways, back against the wall and legs over one of her friend’s lap, her arm leaning on the back of the twin’s seat. Stan looked up from his fries to see Soos talking sitting with Grenda and Candy. He seemed excited about something that Candy was showing him on her phone.

Despite himself Stan smiled and turned to talk to Ford, and found him staring out the window. Stan huffed out a sigh, and leaned forward trying to see past Ford’s huge head. 

“What is a gnome stealing a pie again?”

Ford turned quickly back to him and smiled. “It’s nothing, I just… was thinking that maybe you should just come back to the house?”

Stan laughed, raising an eyebrow. “What, skip the rest of the work day?”

“Well it’s just, Mabel and Dipper aren’t here for much longer-”

“No, no Ford.” Stan leaned back in the booth, lacing his fingers behind his head. “I don’t need a reason to skip work. After lunch let’s just head home.”

“Oh! Oh! Let’s play one of Grunkle Stan’s board games!” Mabel exclaimed, turning back to them.

“Or Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons,” Dipper added, turning around a well.

Stan shrugged. “Why not both? We should make this time count.”

Ford chuckled, turning to look out the window. “I don’t think you should worry about that Stan.”

The four of them were the first to leave, waving back to their friends. Ford had been the one to pay, which was perfectly fine with Stan.

* * *

The air on the way back to el diablo was filled with Mabel and Dippers’ excited explanation of their expedition with Ford. They would talk over each other in an effort to explain, and pick up where one left off, and it was just…

“You should come with us next time Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said suddenly. Dipper nodded in agreement beside her.

“Eh, I don’t know about that guys.” Stan rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over at Ford.

But Ford just smiled and nodded. “I think that’s a good idea.”

Stan almost stopped in place with the shock. “You do?”

Ford just looked over at him, a confused half smile on his face. “Of course. I want you around Stanley.”

Now that made Stan stop. The other three continued on. Ford had turned back to the twins and started talking with them.

Just… did he even realize what he had just said? But why was that so important, of course Ford would want him around, they had lived together in the Shack-

In the house-

Why does it matter-

Someone was behind him.

Stan turned sharply, looking across the street. There was no one there. Actually, it was weirdly empty. Sure, it was nice, but they were in the center town. It was usually fuller than this. It should be fuller.

“Stan!”

He turned around to see that Mabel and Dipper had stopped, and Ford was walking back over to him. “Is everything okay?” Ford asked, frowning lightly, folding his arms behind his back.

Stan hesitated for a moment, and then just laughed and shrugged easily. “Yeah, I just thought it was weird. Not a lot of people out today.”

Ford’s frown deepened, looking past him. “Well, I guess the summer has been winding down. Less tourists and all.”

Stan turned around again, and stopped. There were people. Not a lot, but there wasn’t nobody like there had been before. “Huh.”

He felt Ford’s hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just go home.”

Stan just turned around and let himself be led away.

* * *

“No Grunkle Stan, come back! It’ll be your turn soon,” Dipper called after him.

Stan paused in the doorway, holding up his empty soda. “I’m just getting another can, I’ll be right back. If I’m not back in time, just have my rogue sneak behind something or whatever.”

“Hurry back,” Ford called after him.

“Yesh, let a guy get a new soda in peace,” Stan called back as he walked into the living room. He stopped to look at the pictures, the new memories they had made over the summer. Those disposable cameras had been a good idea. Not that he would ever admit it. He laughed to himself as he looked at the photo of the fishing trip he had with Mabel, Dipper, and Soos.

And Ford.

Because Ford was in the picture. On the little dinghy Stan-o-War with them.

Slowly, careful not to make a sound, he sat the can down.

Soos must have taken the photo, because he wasn’t in frame. It was just Mabel and Dipper posing on the dock with the fish they had caught. And him, standing near the edge of the dock, hand outstretched like he had just pushed someone, a wide, devilish grin on his face.

And Ford. Who had been caught in the picture mid-fall.

And Stan realized how quiet it suddenly was. He should be able to hear them from here, they were just in the other room. He should be able to hear them. Why would they stop talking?

He reached out to touch the frame of the photo. The glass was cold under his hand.

Stan’s eyes scanned all the photos, and it wasn’t like Ford was in all of them, but there wasn’t a suspicious lack of Ford. Why was that so important? Of course Ford was in some of them, he’s been here since... 

Since.

Since always. This was Ford’s house, legally. Stan was the one who showed up when Ford called to…

To what?

“Stan?”

Stan jerked, knocking the empty can to the ground. It landed with a small ting. He didn’t answer at first, just tucked his hands into his pockets.

His hand closed around his car keys.

“Stan?” Louder. Closer.

Stan squeezed the keys in his hand, and turned towards the door.

There was something he needed to check out.

* * *

Stan wasn’t surprised at all that Ford found him. Maybe it was the feeling of being watched, or maybe it was just the sudden suspicion in his mind.

“How’d you find me?” Stan asked, not turning around as Ford sat on the stone bench behind him.

“You come here from time to time,” Ford responded simply.

Stan nodded, not taking his eyes off of the empty plot in front of him. “Why?”

“What?”

Stan finally turned to him, and gestured to the headstones around them. “Why would I come here? No one we know is buried here.” He didn’t give Ford time to respond before turning back to the empty plot.

He heard Ford try to start a sentence, only managing to get out a “I…” before huffing out a sigh. “Is something wrong Stan?”

He didn’t answer Ford at first, nodding slowly, and then quicker. Angrier. “Yeah there is. There’s supposed to be a headstone here.”

“Oh. Well, that’s an easy fix, I suppose. What’s it supposed to say?”

“Stanley Caryn Pines. Stan Pines is supposed to be dead. Well, not actually, but this is where my headstone’s supposed to be.”

He heard Ford get up behind him. “Stan…”

Stan turned on him. “How’d you get here so fast Ford? I took my car, and you don’t have one. How’d you know I’d be here? Stan Pines should be dead, so why isn’t there-” He was cut off when he heard something, a branch maybe, break in the woods not too far away. “What-”

“I’m sorry.”

Everything stopped. Stan, ever so slowly, disbelief written across his face, turned back to Ford. “What?”

Ford stood there, nodding, his lips pressed into a thin line, and his arms folded behind his back. “I’m sorry. Dad was wrong about you. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have let him kick you out.”

Stan just stared at him, and Ford just sighed. He gently took Stan’s arm, led them both over to the bench, and sat them down.

Stan remained quiet.

Ford opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed again. He looked down at his hands. “Yes, what… happened made this more… difficult.” For a second Ford’s voice was bitter, and he looked away. “But, ultimately, I graduated, and was able to study the paranormal as I wanted. You didn’t… ruin my life, o-or…” Ford lifted his hand as if that would finish his sentence for him. “I don’t… Stan Pines shouldn’t be dead. I’m glad you came when I asked. I’m happy that I have my brother back.”

Stan nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. “I’m… sorry too. I… Didn’t take how much you wanted that college seriously enough. I suppose. I had an idea of how my life was going to go, who I was, and then suddenly…” Stan shrugged, and just started shaking his head before he growled lowly. “I… I can be smart. I learned so much fucking physics to… to…” Then he was quiet.

“Stan?” Ford prompted.

“I didn’t mean to break your project. I really didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Ford smiled, putting a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “I believe you.”

Stan nodded slowly, not looking up from his hands. Finally he pulled out his keys and handed them over to Ford. “Here, why don’t you get the car started? I’ll be down in a few.”

Ford hesitated. “You promise?”

Stan nodded again, pushing Ford up. “Come on, I just need a moment. Bone dust from these stupid copses getting in my eyes,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyelids under his glasses.

Ford laughed, and nodded. “Alright, but if you’re not down in five minutes I’m coming up to get you.”

Stan didn’t respond, and just watched him go. Once he was far enough away Stan got up. Carefully, hands in his pockets, he walked towards the edge of the forest.

Two small people broke out of the treeline before he could reach it.

“Grunkle Stan!” They both cried out, and without thought Stan got down and hugged Dipper and Mabel to him. Tightly.

“Geez you two look pretty beat up. What happened?”

“Bill Cipher took over Gravity Falls,” Dipper explained quickly. “Grunkle Ford knows how to defeat him, but we need you.”

“You’re trapped in Bill Cipher’s bubble,” Mabel continued after her brother, wiping tears out of her eyes. “None of this is real.”

Stan forced out a laugh. “Yeah, I figured. Ford was the nail in the coffin, he wouldn’t-”

Three more figures came out of the treeline, all just beat up as Dipper and Mabel, two more joining the hug. Wendy and Soos, who nearly knocked them all over with the force of his hug.

And there was Ford, not quite meeting Stan’s eyes.

“Sixer?”

Ford winced, and gathered himself up, standing nail straight. “Come on, we need to get going. Cipher needs to be stopped, and if Stan’s bubble is like how you explained Mabel’s then it’s going to be a fight to get out of here.”

Stan stood up, and turned to look down. At his car, where a Ford was waiting for him.

“Grunkle Stan, we have to go.” Mabel took his hand, and gently started pulling him towards the woods.

Stan turned back to them, sighed gruffly, and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning on writing a longer Gravity Fall fic, and I wanted to do a bit of a test write with a plot bunny I had, and I thought it was sort of good, so I figured I'd post it. I hope you like it.


End file.
